Unbreak My Heart
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Takes place after City of Lost Souls. Alec realizes he needs to redeem himself if he wants to get back with Magnus. Will that be enough of will they be over for good?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I'm working on another story, but this is one I've been working on since COLS came out. Cassandra Clare was asked if Alec and Magnus was going to get back together and she replied with " In Magnus's eyes Alec has to redeem himself, but Magnus also has to learn how to drop his guard down." **

**Well this is my version of just that. Enjoy**

" _Alexander….I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore!"_

" _You did and I'm sorry, but I miss you so much and I just wanted to see you."_

_Magnus walked over to the shadow hunter and laughed._

" _What makes you think I wanted to see you. Haven't you learned by now….you were just a toy, another pretty face. I've moved on to someone better….someone who wouldn't betray me the way you did."_

_Alec stood there openly crying._

" _Magnus please….let me explain…."_

_But before the warlock could say something, he vanished and Maureen appeared._

" _Awe….that's so sweet. You still love him."_

_Alec pulled out his stele and gave the vampire girl a hard glare._

" _Where is he?"_

" _Oh don't worry, I will take good care of him."_

" _You touch him and I will break every bone in that pretty little neck!"_

_The little girl just laughed as Magnus reappeared, but this time he was covered in blood._

_Alec dropped to the floor as he watched his love slowly die._

" _This is what happens when you hurt the person you love Alexander. He is dieing because of you."_

_Alec tried getting closer to Magnus, but every time he moved, Magnus was pulled further away from him._

" _Noooo…Magnus….!"_

Alec shot up shaking and crying. He hated that dream, but for him it was endless. In fact the whole week seemed like one big nightmare to him.

Looking at the clock, which was blinking 1:30am, the teen groaned.

" Great another sleepless night."

Alec knew his health was slowly declining, but there was nothing that could be done about it. His stomach was too tied up in knots to eat and every time he tried to sleep, he would wake up an hour later because of some type of nightmare.

Everyone was worried about him. They all tried asking what happened, but the only thing Alec told them was that Magnus broke up with him, because of all the fighting. He didn't have the heart to really tell them what he did.

Knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, Alec got out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Turning on the light, he took a good look at himself in the mirror, which caused him to groan again.

His eyes were swollen and puffy from all the crying. There were dark circles and heavy bags under his eyes, from the lack of sleep.

He was a lot paler than normal. And his face was skinnier than normal from the rapid weight loss.

Hoping a hot shower would help, the teen undressed then climbed into the shower, hoping the water would wash away the fatigue and the immense pain he was feeling inside.

On the other side of the city, someone else was having the same problem. Magnus Bane was sitting in his living room trying to find something to watch, hoping that it would distract him, but to his dismay, his mind would always come back to one topic…Alec Lightwood.

" This is crazy. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn for heaven's sake, I shouldn't be acting like this."

The Chairman Meow jumped onto the couch, and gave his owner a look.

" Don't you dare look at me like that. I know you miss him, but he is never coming back, so get that through your little flea bitten head. He betrayed me."

The cat hissed and jumped off.

" You want to see him so bad….well fine then….lets see him!"

Magnus snapped his finger and an image of Alec, who was now out of the shower and crying hysterically in the bathroom, appeared.

The first thing he noticed was the unhealthy look on the shadow hunters face and body. And the second thing he noticed was that while the teen was crying, he was also talking.

Turning up the volume, Magnus's heart broke even more when he heard the broke plea coming from Alec.

" I'm so sorry…I am just so sorry….I'm so used to sleeping next to you….I cant sleep without you….please…..I am so sorry."

Noticing there were now tears, falling from his cheeks, the warlock turned of the TV then climbed the stairs to go to sleep.

Once he was in his bedroom, he staggered towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

" Don't worry Alec….I cant sleep without you either."

Letting the tears fall, the warlock laid down, but instead of sleeping, he let the image of his broken shadow hunter play in his mind.

**AN: I know this chapter is kind of short, but don't worry the next chapters will be longer and a lot better. Anyway please read and review. Thanks **


	2. Breaking Point

**AN: I just want to say thank you for all the positive feedback and it was just the first chapter. I'm really happy everyone is enjoying this story so much. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also I just want to apologize if anyone starts crying, I was listening to this song and I just couldn't stop writing, so you might need tissues.**

" _Everytime I try to fly I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby._

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, your haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby"_

" How was he last night?

Jace looked over at Clary and sighed, while Izzy started making breakfast.

" He woke up screaming again. Alec thinks we don't hear him, but we do. Its just that…..I hate the fact that he's not coming to us."

Izzy slammed the cupboard door and threw herself into one of the chairs.

" I think this is much bigger than a fight. Something happened between them and Alec refuses to open his mouth."

Clary was about to say something when the kitchen door opened and the said shadow hunter walked in, wearing sunglasses, hoping they would cover his blood shot eyes and dark circles.

At first the three teens were afraid to say anything, because it was the first time in over a week Alec left his room, so they wanted to keep him here.

After a few minutes of weird silence, Izzy cleared her throat and smiled.

" Well look what the cat dragged in…its nice to see you again big brother."

Alec sat down in a nearby chair and shrugged.

" Shut up Izzy…I'm not in the mood."

Looking over and the two girls, Jace walked over and wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulder.

" Alec….don't listen to her…we're just happy to have you out of your room."

The said shadow hunter shrugged off his friend and laid his head in between his arms.

Seeing the distress on her friends faces, Clary thought of something quickly.

" Hey I have an idea….Izzy instead of you cooking, why don't we call Simon and the four of us can go out for breakfast instead? Its kinda nice out and we can all use some fresh air."

Everyone nodded their heads, happy at the idea of going outside, expect one person….Alec

" Where will we go?"

Jace shrugged his shoulders.

" Where we always go…Takis"

Fearing that if he went, they would bump into Magnus, Alec immediately jumped up from the chair.

" You guys go…I'm just gonna stay here."

Izzy walked over towards her brother and sighed.

" Alec…you need to eat. You're practically wasting away. I remember when that shirt used to be tight on you…now it just hangs there."

The said teen rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Listen guys I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry and besides I'm not really in the mood for crowds….you guys go and have a good time."

Getting tired of this, Jace grabbed Alec and forced him to sit back down.

" Alright this ends now. Yes I'm sorry you and Magnus had a fight which resulted in you two breaking up, but come on Alec….you need to start living your life. You need to eat and you need to sleep and then once you start doing that we are going to take you out so you can start meeting new people and start dating again. I mean Magnus breaks up with people all the time and he moves on….he's probably on a date right now…."

Unfortunately Jace wasn't able to finish that sentence, because Alec kicked away the chair, Jace was sitting on, and punched the stunned teen in the face.

" JUST SHUT UP….YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH…SO STOP THINKING ALL OF YOU DO!"

Then Alec stormed out of the kitchen and didn't stop running until he slammed his bedroom door.

After he left, Clary walked over to Jace, who was still on the floor and punched him as hard as she could, in the arm.

" Ouch…what was that for?"

" Are you really that stupid or is it just some times! Why did you tell him something like that! He doesn't need to hear that…he's hurting enough already…without you making some dumb ass comment!"

Then she stormed out of the kitchen to find Alec, leaving Izzy and Jace alone.

" You know….I'm still not sure if I should kill you now or kill you later."

Jace got up from the floor and gave Izzy a hard glare.

" Listen….we all know Magnus's reputation….he's probably partying up right now with some faerie or werewolf….and forgetting all about Alec."

Izzy walked over to Jace and punched him in the jaw, then with tears in her eyes, she walked out of the kitchen, but not before turning around and giving Jace another hard stone glare.

" You don't know what Magnus is going through right now. He might be just as broken hearted as Alec."

Then she turned and didn't stop walking until she slammed the front door, leaving Jace alone in the kitchen.

-Meanwhile upstairs, Clary finally found Alec curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out, in the library.

" Alec…don't listen to Jace…I'm sure Magnus is just as upset as you are."

The shadow hunter turned around and with tears in his eyes, wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and just sobbed.

" I want him back….I miss him so much….I cant take this pain anymore."

With tears in her own eyes, Clary sat down and the two friends just held each other while they both cried.

On the other side of the city, Magnus was laying in bed, also curled up in a ball, also crying.

" I don't know what to do….someone please tell me what to do…I just don't know what to do."

" _At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away._

_And every time I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby._

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, your haunting me._

_I guess I need you baby."_

**AN: I like Jace I really do…but sometimes he could be so mean. I hope you all like it. Until next time**


	3. Understanding

**AN: Thank you again for all the reviews. I love reading them all. Now last chapter I wrote about how Alec was handling the breakup, so with this chapter you are all going to see how Magnus is handling everything. Enjoy and I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I totally forgot that Ragnor died until a viewer sent me a message about it, so I fixed the name from Ragnor to Tessa, let me know if that's better.**

Groaning at the blinding sunlight, Magnus threw the covers over his head and tried to hide from the outside world. He didn't want the sun to be shinning or birds to be singing, he wanted cloudy and snowy. If he was going to be miserable, then everyone else had to be miserable along with him.

Hearing his cell phone go off, Magnus picked it up and threw it across the room.

" I'm so not in the mood to deal with people right now."

" Well tough because your going too."

Slowly pulling the covers away, Magnus came face to face with and old friend from London….Tessa

" How did you get into my apartment?"

" I used a portal, but that's not important. Now get your lazy sparkly ass out of bed and shower because we are going to talk."

Rolling his eyes, Magnus rolled over.

" Look I've had a very bad couple of days and I'm really not in the mood to talk, so can you please leave."

The other warlock shook his head then snapped away the blankets and his bed, which caused Magnus to fall on the hard floor.

" What did you do that for!"

But instead of answering, Tessa grabbed a pair of clean sweats and an clean shirt, then pulled the High Warlock towards the bathroom.

" Shower now….I'll be downstairs cleaning your apartment and feeding your cat."

Then she slammed the door, leaving Magnus highly aggravated.

- An hour later, Magnus emerged down stairs, feeling better.

" See…its amazing what a hot shower can do for the soul."

Giving his friend a dirty look, Magnus grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee.

" So….what are you doing here anyway?"

Tessa shrugged her shoulders and poured herself another cup.

" I heard what happened between you and Alec, so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Smirking, Magnus took a sip then glanced at the paper.

" Well thanks, but that's not necessary because I'm fine."

Nodding her head, Tessa sighed at the stubbornness.

" So if your ok….then how come your haven't seen any clients?"

Still looking at the paper, Magnus also sighed.

" I'm not in the mood to deal with people and their petty problems."

" If I didn't come over and dragged your ass out of bed…would you have stayed there all day?"

" Probably….speaking of which whenever you decide to leave I would like my bed back."

After a few minutes of silence, Tessa realized Magnus wasn't going to bring up the subject, so she brought it up instead.

" So….do you want to talk about it?"

Knowing his friend wasn't going to drop the subject, Magnus looked up and stared.

" Talk about what?"

" The breakup! Magnus at one point you were thinking about marrying this boy."

" Yeah well that was then and this is now."

" Magnus…"

The said warlock, stood up so fast he ended up knocking down the chair.

" What do I have to do to get you people to understand he tried to shorten my life….without my permission!"

Tessa looked at her friend with sad eyes.

" Magnus I understand that, but what did you expect him to do."

" What are you talking about?"

" A good relationship needs two things….trust and communication, no offense but you and Alec lacked those two things."

Magnus turned around in awe.

" I trusted him with my heart, and he broke it….end of story."

Tessa got up from the table and walked over to her friend.

" No you didn't….."

" Yes I did!"

" Oh you did huh….then you probably told him where your originally from?"

" No I didn't tell him that."

" Then I'm sure he knows the Silent Brothers raised you?"

Magnus just shook his head no, which caused the other warlock to laugh.

" So lets recap….you never told him where your from and you didn't tell him who raised you….oh yeah you really did trust him with your heart."

Magnus closed his eyes and started rubbing his head, while Tessa continued.

" Its no wonder Alec went to Camille, you practically threw her at the teen! Yes what he did was wrong and yes he should have talked to you about it, but Magnus open your eyes….the only reason why he did what he did was because he didn't want you to watch him die….he wanted to die with you!"

-The High Warlock of Brooklyn, walked over to the window and watched some light snow fall onto the ground. He knew what Tessa was saying made sense, but his stubborn side kicked in and he just wasn't ready to call Alec.

" Look…I don't know what you want me to do here, but if you think I am going to call up Alec and beg him to take me back you have another thing coming. He broke my heart and he betrayed me….I've been hurt too many times and I just cant do it anymore."

Tessa shook her head and sighed.

" If you keep up with this attitude of yours….your going to be alone for a long time."

" I doubt that."

" Magnus….lovers are fun, but at the end of the day the only person your hurting is yourself."

The warlock put her coat on and headed towards the door.

" I'm going to be in the area for awhile, maybe tomorrow we can do lunch."

Magnus turned his head and smirked.

" If you promise there will be no lectures."

" Sorry….I cant promise that."

Then her opened the door and walked out.

-Once he was alone again, Magnus threw himself onto the couch and sighed. He had so much going through his head, it was crazy.

Snapping his fingers, a box appeared on his lap. Giving a small smile, he opened the box and the first thing he saw was a picture of him and Alec kissing under The Eiffel Tower. Picking up the picture, he let his mind and memory take him back to that time and place when his life had meaning, had purpose.

Knowing that there were tears threatening to fall, the teen swallowed the lump, while he picked up another picture….Alec sleeping.

At first he didn't remember why he took the picture, but then he saw the peacefulness that was written all over his face and the slight smile he gave. Magnus loved when Alec was asleep, because that was the only time the shadow hunter didn't have a care in the world and he could just relax.

After staring at the picture, Magnus jumped up from the couch and started pacing.

" This is insane….I shouldn't be thinking these things….stupid Tessa showing up and opening her damn mouth. What did he want me to say anyway! Yes I miss Alec…yes I still love him, but like I told Alec….it doesn't change anything."

Then without knowing what he was doing, Magnus fell onto the floor and started sobbing.

Sobbing for the emptiness in his apartment. Sobbing for his heart that was still breaking, even after a week. And most of all he was sobbing for Alec and their broken love.

**AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter. It was really hard doing Magnus's POV because I didn't want him all glittery and full of sparkle, I wanted to show a different side of him, a side without glitter and shine.**


	4. Confessions and Awkward Meetings

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update. I had so many ideas for this chapter and since the last chapter was a disaster, I wanted to make sure this one was perfect. So after deleting and rewriting a lot, this came out. Enjoy.**

It was night time when Alec finally emerged from the library. He was tired and emotionally drained from all the crying and all he wanted to do was hibernate for the rest of winter, but before he did that the teen decided to come clean with his family and tell them the real reason why Magnus left him.

Though after searching the entire Institute from top to bottom, the shadow hunter came to the conclusion that they weren't there, so sighing in relief, Alec started to make his way towards his bedroom, but stopped when a fire message appeared in his hands.

" _We're all at Taki's do you want us to bring you back anything?"_

Recognizing Clary's handwriting, Alec pulled out his steele and responded.

" _I'm getting tired of being indoors. I'll meet you in twenty minutes. Oh and order me a hot chocolate."_

After sending the message, Alec threw on the coat and scarf, Magnus bought for him, then slowly made his way towards downtown Manhattan all the while hoping the fresh air would help him think.

Twenty minutes later and with no idea on how to tell everyone, Alec walked into the restaurant and spotted Jace and the others sitting in their usual booth, in the back.

Walking towards the table, Alec took off his coat and slid into the bench, next to Simon.

" Mind if I crash the party?"

The teens smiled, all happy to have their friend/brother spend time with them outside of the Institute.

Once they all placed their food order, Alec took a sip of his hot chocolate and began.

" I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I just don't know how to deal with this that's all."

Jace leaned across the table and gave the teen a small smile.

" Alec…there is no need to apologize. This is your first big heartbreak so it's ok to be miserable. And besides if anyone needs to apologize it's me. It was wrong to say those things to you, I'm sure Magnus is hurting just as bad as you are."

Alec looked down at the table and sighed.

" Thanks, but I highly doubt it…he probably doesn't even miss me."

Simon lightly touched the teens shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" Then that warlock is a dumb ass if he doesn't miss you."

Alec turned his head and gave the vampire a watery smile.

Knowing her brother wasn't going to say anything, Izzy grasped his hand.

" Alec…what actually happened between you guys? I thought you two were ok enough to not let a little fight ruin everything?"

Looking back down at the table, because he started crying again, Alec took a sip of water in hopes that would loosen up the lump that formed in his throat.

" We didn't have a fight…it was so much more than that."

Then he took a deep breath and stared at his friends.

" We broke up because I betrayed him."

Jace tilted his head in confusion.

" What did you do….cheat on him?"

Alec chuckled then wiped his eyes.

" Actually I wish it was that simple, but to answer your question no I didn't cheat on him….I almost shortened his life….without him knowing."

To say that the silence around the table was deafening would be an understatement. No one really knew what to say. They knew that Alec and Magnus were starting to develop problems, but they didn't know the problems resulted in this.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer, Jace closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

" Since no one else is going to ask the million dollar question I guess its up to me….why would you want to do something like that?"

Alec took another sip of water and adjusted himself in his seat before answering.

" I wanted to become immortal and according to Camille that was the only way I could."

Izzy's head perked up at the mention of that name.

" Wait when you say Camille….you mean vampire who was killed by four year old Maureen, ex girlfriend to Magnus Bane Camille….right."

When Alec nodded his head, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Jace let out a soft groan.

Knowing all this questioning wasn't really getting them anywhere, Clary leaned across the table and stared straight into Alec's eyes.

" Alec….tell us everything."

Trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the lump, that was now larger than before, Alec cleared his throat and told them everything.

He told them about the stupid fight he caused over a scarf and his first meeting with Camille. He told them he had to kill Raphael in order to shorten Magnus's life. He then told them that even when he did refuse her offer, he still went to see her because she was the key to figuring out Magnus's past. And then, saving the best for last…Alec told them everything that happened down in the subway tunnel.

When Alec was finally finished, he thought that he would feel better once he got everything out in the open, but it was the exact opposite, he felt sick and disgusted with himself.

Now his family on the other hand didn't really know what to do with all this new information. They were mad at Alec for going behind Magnus's back by going to see Camille in the first place, instead of talking to the warlock, but on the other hand they all knew Alec had a hard time getting the high warlock to talk about his past…so all in all they were all confused.

After another dose of uncomfortable silence, Izzy was the first one to speak up.

" I don't understand…we never treated him as our "pet". We were always nice to him."

Alec just shrugged his shoulders, then laid his head down onto the table so no one would be able to see him cry.

Hearing the quiet sobs, Jace looked over at his parabatai and his heart broke for him, but before he could do or say anything, his eyes widened in shock.

Noticing the weird look Jace was throwing, Simon turned around and almost spit out his drink, then turned back and gave Jace the same wide eyed look.

Not really knowing what was bothering the boys, Izzy and Clary shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

Still hoping that they weren't seen, Jace pulled out his cell phone and sent Simon a text message.

" _What do we do…we have to get Alec out of here as fast as we can, without him knowing who's here!"_

Picking up his phone, Simon read the text then looked around before replying.

" _I think I have an idea, but it might not work."_

Then Simon picked up his fork and accidentally stabbed Alec in the hand.

" Ouch…what the hell was that for!"

Trying to think of something quick, because the duo was starting to walk towards them, Simon pushed Alec out of the seat, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the restroom.

Glancing around to make sure Alec and Simon were nowhere in sight, Jace leaned towards the girls.

" Look in front of you."

Looking up, both girls gasped and almost choked on their meals at what they saw.

Hoping they weren't seen, Clary took a sip of water then turned to look at Izzy and Jace and harshly whispered.

" Alec can't stay in the restroom forever, he's going to want to come out eventually!"

Izzy gave the girl a dirty look.

" Who is he with anyway?"

But before anyone could respond they heard the voice they didn't want to hear just yet.

" I swear to the angels you are insane now will you please let me out of the restroom….Magnus."

Giving one another an awkward look, Izzy, Clary, and Jace turned around in the booth and watched the first awkward reunion between the two ex lovers.

**AN: I hope this chapter is a lot better than the last one. I was not please with it at all. Anyway the ex's finally ran into each other…talk about uncomfortable. **

**Now I promise next chapter is going to happen a lot quicker and you're also going to find out the one way Alec is going to redeem himself.**


	5. It's a Heartache

**AN: Thank you for all who reviewed the last chapter and who took great interest in my story and just like I promised here is the newest chapter. Now the inspiration for this is the song " It's A Heartache" originally done by Bonnie Tyler but Rod Stewart and Trick Pony did amazing covers to this.**

**Another thing is the chapter does take place at Taki's and yes everyone is with Alec and Magnus, but it kind of just revolves around their reaction of seeing one another again since the break up. Anyway enough of me gabbing. Enjoy.**

" _It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache_

_Hits you when it's too late_

_Hits you when your down._

_It's a fool's game, nothing but a fool's game_

_Standing in the cold rain_

_Feeling like a clown."_

Alec couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. After two, maybe three weeks, of hoping that he would see the warlock again there he was standing within arms reach of him. He thought he would have a million things to say to Magnus, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. He knew he should say something like " hi " or even " how are you " , but for some reason that didn't even seem like the right thing to say.

Not really trying to pay attention to the dark haired girl, who was with him, Alec concentrated on Magnus and he was shocked at what he saw. His jet black hair, that was usually spiked up with gel and glitter was hanging down and glitter free. His face, which was always covered in make-up, was pale and like the hair, free from all make-up and glitter. If the hair and face didn't shock him enough, then what the warlock was wearing defiantly threw him over the edge. Magnus was wearing black. No glitter no sparkle just pure black and that broke Alec's heart even more because now he knew Magnus was hurting just as much as he was.

" _It's a heartache, nothing but a heartache_

_Love him till your arms break_

_Then he'll let you down._

_It's a fool's game, nothing but a fool's game_

_Standing in the cold rain_

_Feeling like a clown."_

The first thing Magnus wanted to do, when he spotted Alec, was turn around and run for the hills, but after getting a good look at the teen, Magnus knew he couldn't do that.

The warlock also knew someone had to say something, but he refused to be the first one to break the ice.

So instead he just stood there, in the middle of the restaurant, to take in the sight of his ex lover.

To say that he wasn't happy to see the boy, would have been a lie, because deep inside, Magnus was doing cartwheels. Even though he did end things with the shadow hunter, he was extremely worried about him however the worry increased at the sight of Alec.

His entire complexion was off and he was a lot paler than normal.

The dark circles under his eyes were so black and blue that it looked like he was punched several times. The very same baby blue eyes that he fell in love with, were now bloodshot and puffy.

Another thing Magnus noticed was that Alec's face was a lot skinnier and that the clothes he was wearing just hung on him, as if they were way too big for him.

He hated seeing Alec look so small and vulnerable, and he wanted to do something to take away all that pain, but he still couldn't forget what Alec did or almost did.

" _It aint right with love to share_

_When you find he doesn't care for you_

_It aint wise to need someone_

_As much as I depended on you."_

Thanks to the constant battle his heart and head were in right now, Magnus gave a frustrated sigh. He was tired of being so confused over this and all the tension he was feeling between the two was not helping at the moment. So he decided to break the tension and say something, however before he could even do that Alec beat him to it.

" I'm sorry about Camille. I know how much she meant to you."

Magnus looked at the boy as if he just grew three extra heads. Out of everything he expected Alec to say that was certainly not one of them.

In fact he was so shocked, a part of him wanted to laugh while the other part of him wanted to pull Alec into his arms and kiss him. Actually thinking about the latter part, wasn't such a bad idea so instead of giving his thanks, he said something completely different.

" Oh screw this shit."

Then he pulled Alec towards him and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth.

While they were currently making out, Tessa walked towards the group, sat down, and whispered.

" It's about damn time."

Nodding in agreement, everyone quietly exchanged introductions, then turned their attention back to the couple.

After they finally stopped kissing, Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus and tried calming his breathing.

" I really am sorry for everything."

Magnus closed his eyes and pulled then teen close to his chest.

" I know and I'm sorry too. But I'm not going to lie we do have a lot to work on."

Swallowing the lump that was starting to choke him, Alec nodded his head and softly whispered.

" I know."

" However I think we can work on everything together…after I get some fat on these bones of yours….what do you say."

Giving the warlock a watery smile, Alec snuggled into his chest.

" That sounds like a plan to me."

Lifting up the shadow hunters chin, Magnus leaned down and captured his angels lips once again, while making a silent vow that they will work on things.

" _Oh it's a heartache, nothing but a heartache_

_Love him till your arms break_

_Then he'll let you down._

_It's a fool's game, nothing but a fool's game_

_Standing in the cold rain_

_Feeling like a clown._

_It's a heartache._

**AN: I have to say, this chapter was fun to write because while I was writing this, I could picture the entire scene in my head and believe me I loved what I saw. **

**Now just so you know Alec still has to redeem himself and Magnus still has to work on his issues too, so don't think that just because they are back together that everything is going to be ok, because it's not hehehe.**


	6. Making an Offer They Can't Refuse

**AN: I am so sorry for such a late update. I had really bad writers block and everything I thought of was for later chapters and not this one, but after listening to lots of Journey this chapter finally decided to make its grand entrance.**

**The inspiration for this chapter was the song " Separate Ways" just in case your looking for something to listen too while reading.**

**Oh and before I forget I just want to take the time for everyone who either reviews and added this story to their favorites. It really makes me happy seeing that.**

**Anyway enough of me and enjoy the newest chapter.**

" Awe isn't that sweet…it looks like the golden couple is back together."

Turning around Alec, Magnus, and the others came face to face with Maureen and her clan. And what was worse they were surrounded and out numbered.

Noticing the odds of actually walking away from this fight alive, were against them, Jace , followed by the girls and Simon, got up from the table and joined Magnus and Alec.

" Would you look at the time…I didn't realize it was that late. Guys we should mosey on if we want to catch that movie. Maureen it was nice seeing you and your family again, but we have to get going."

Grabbing hold of Clary's hand, Jace started dragging her out of the restaurant, but was stopped when one of the vampires, blocked their way.

Smiling, Maureen walked over to the group.

" Don't mind Darius…he's just over protective. However I am sorry to have to tell you all this, but I don't see you leaving here any time soon."

Knowing this was not getting them anywhere, Tessa cleared her throat and stepped forward.

" What do you want Maureen?"

" Can't a girl and her family go out to dinner?"

" Yes, but not you….you don't eat."

Rolling her eyes, the little girl huffed.

" Alright fine we were bored and decided to come down here and have a little fun?"

Hating how that sounded, Izzy and Simon shared a look.

" What kind of fun?"

Getting silent permission from Maureen, Darius grabbed a hold and Jace and Clary and threw them across the room.

" That kind of fun."

Trying to run over to Jace, Alec pulled out his stele to try and stop Darius, but when the vampire saw what the teen was doing, he grabbed hold of Alec's arm and threw him over the counter.

" ALEC!"

Knowing his shadow hunter wasn't going to get up anytime soon, Magnus snapped his fingers and blue flames appeared at his finger tips and shot Darius clear across the room.

Mad at what the high warlock did, Maureen grabbed a knife and threw it at Magnus.

" Nobody hits my family and gets away with it!"

Ducking at the flying knife, Magnus snapped his fingers again and the knife turned into a feather, which made Maureen even more mad.

" You go after my shadow hunter, I go after your family!"

Giving the warlock a dirty look, Maureen stormed over to him, but was stopped when a purple flame threw her on top of a table.

Nodding his head in thanks at Tessa, Magnus ran behind the

counter and over to Alec.

" Are you ok?"

Realizing that nodding his head, was a bad idea, Alec sat up and leaned against one of the cabinets.

" Yeah….though can I stay here for a few minutes, just until the room stops spinning?"

Sitting down, Magnus gently placed his hand on top of Alec's head.

Noticing the pain wasn't as bad, Alec smiled and gave Magnus a light kiss on the lips.

" Thank you."

Getting up, Magnus stretched out his hand, and helped Alec stand up. Wrapping his steady arm around the teens waist, Magnus leaned down close to Alec's ear and softly whispered.

" Your welcome sweetheart."

Then he safely guided the teen to his friends.

Watching the battle, from the sidelines, Maureen couldn't help but take great pride in her family. They were holding back the shadow hunters and even when she thought they were finally getting the upper hand, the vampires would surprise her and the warlocks and shadow hunters would fall again.

Darius had Jace and Clary pinned to the floor and by the looks of it they weren't going to be getting up any time soon.

Aries was holding Tessa and Izzy at arms length, stopping them every time the girls tried getting away.

However while she was looking around the room, she noticed two things…..Alec and Magnus were missing.

Trying not to show concern, the girl was about to turn around and start looking for them when she felt the tip of an arrow sticking in her back.

" Call off your pets or this goes right through you."

Maureen giggled softly.

" Please….do you honestly thing I'm afraid of a little arrow."

" You will be when I tell you the head is covered in holy water."

Giving a nervous laugh, Maureen clapped her hands and the fighting stopped.

" There they stopped now would you be so kind as to lower that sharp object."

"Nope….not good enough. Get them away from my family."

Rolling her eyes, Maureen cleared her throat.

" Darius….Aries….release them."

Doing what they were told, the two vampires allowed the teens to move closer to Magnus.

Hating that she was loosing this round, Maureen sighed.

" I've done what you asked of me now will you please lower your weapon because it's starting to hurt."

Alec thought about it for a second.

" Not a chance. You have to do something else for me."

" Oh yeah and what's that?"

" A fight….between me and you."

A huge smile broke out on Maureen's face while everyone else paled at what they heard.

" Alexander Gideon Lightwood are you out of your ever loving mind!"

Ignoring the plea for Magnus, Alec stepped around and faced the vampiress.

" I heard you're pretty strong for a kid….prove it to me."

After thinking it over, Maureen giggled and started jumping around like a kid a Christmas time.

" This sounds like fun. Choose your weapon."

" Sword"

Walking over to Aries, Maureen took his sword then handed it to Alec.

" Here you go….you can use this. If you want I'll let you say goodbye to your little friends."

Nodding his head in appreciation, Alec turned around and walked over towards the waiting glares.

" Have you gone completely crazy! She will kill you without even blinking!"

Looking at his parabatai, Alec sighed.

" Look this is the only way to keep you all safe. Her goons will be to busy watching the fight then worrying about all of you."

Magnus threw up it has and whispered harshly.

" And what do you expect us to do while your in a death match!"

" Uh….how about get away."

" HELL NO….I am not leaving here while you're fighting her besides why are you even doing this?"

Alec walked over to Magnus and took hold of his two hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

" I would die for you Magnus Bane if it meant keeping you safe."

Then letting go of his hands, and giving one last smile, Alec walked back over to Maureen.

Holding up the sword, Maureen smiled when she saw Alec approach.

" It's sweet that you are willing to die for the person you love."

Hold his sword straight out, Alec gave her a hard glare.

" Enough talking, let's get this over with."

Returning the glare, Maureen smiled.

" Fine with me."

Then went to knock Alec's sword out of his hand, but he moved the blade in front of him and blocked her and with the two blades still touching, he rotated his wrist and moved her blade away from his face.

" Impressive shadow hunter….I didn't know you could handle a sword."

" What can I say….I have hidden talents."

Noticing she was coming at his throat, Alec dipped down and dropped to the ground.

" Will you stand still for two little minutes so I can kill you….please!"

" You threatened to kill the person I love….so sorry if I'm not cooperating!"

Jumping up, Alec blocked another one of her blows, but ended up getting a nice gash on his arm.

" Awe did I hurt you…..I sorry."

Trying to catch his breath, Alec charged at Maureen, but due to the pain in his arm and the lack of sleep, the vampiress blocked his blow and knocked his sword out of his hand then pointed the blade right at his heart.

Turning to her left, she saw the panicked look on everyone's face.

" Just in case you didn't get the play by play….I'm pointing the tip right at his heart so one wrong move and oops."

Then looking thoughtful, Maureen looked at Magnus then back at Alec.

" I'm curious about something…..you said your willing to die for sparkle boy over there, but he didn't technically say your back together. I mean no offense, but if the person I love tried shortening my life, without my knowledge, and they wanted to get back with me….I would make them work for it."

Hating to admit it, Alec knew deep down, the little brat had a point.

Knowing by the tears in the boys eyes….Maureen knew she hit a nerve.

" Tell you what I'm going to do….meet me at this address by dawn's first light and I will help you with your little problem. I mean I am a girl after all and I do love happy endings."

Looking at the paper in his hands, Alec didn't know whether to believe her or not.

" And if I refuse?"

" Then I am going to kill every single one of your friends….starting with the warlock."

Then looking at her family, Maureen and her goons left the restaurant, leaving Alec and everyone else confused and pissed off.

**AN: There Alec's first sign of redemption. Though if he's willing to fight Maureen for Magnus then what else is the hot headed teen going to do.**

**Oh and don't worry I already have the next to chapters done, so you'll probably get the next update either Thursday or Friday. Enjoy.**


	7. What Do You Want From Me

**AN: I wasn't too crazy about the previous chapter. It was so hard to write and I just didn't like it at all. So to make it up to you I bring you this chapter. First off you all might need tissues because I was even crying when I was typing this and second things is Adam Lamberts " Whataya Want From Me " was such a huge inspiration that I had to add the lyrics. Anyway enjoy.**

" Hey, slow it down whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me

Whataya want from me.

There might have been a time

When I would give myself away

Once upon a time I didn't give a damn

But now here we are so whataya want from me

Whataya want from me."

" What part of the word NO do you not understand!"

" And what part of the phrase she threatened to kill you and Tessa do you not understand!"

After the little incident at Taki's with the vampires, Magnus and Alec starting fighting and from the way it looked and sounded….it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

" She could threaten to beat my knuckles with a ruler and the answer will still be no!"

Knowing the stubborn warlock wasn't going to change his response, Alec did the next best thing….he turned to Jace.

" Jace….tell him that this could be our only chance to actually stopping Maureen and killing her once and for all."

The said shadow hunter looked up and stared at the eyes of his parabatai. He wanted to tell Alec that they should find Maureen's lair and break her little neck, but deep down he knew he couldn't do that.

" Alec you know that I would love to kill that little brat, but until we come up with a better plan that wont involve us getting our asses handed to us….it's best if we stay here, take time to heal, and then maybe tomorrow we'll start hunting her down."

Alec threw up his hands and tried arguing, but Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the couch.

" Will you sit still for two seconds so I can finish healing you so you don't bleed all over my new carpet."

Nodding in defeat, Alec stopped squirming and allowed Magnus to finish.

However the silence was short lived when 10 minutes later, Alec was at it again.

" But what is we at least try and talk to her!"

Magnus threw up his hands while the others groaned.

" What are you a broken record! First of all we are not going to just waltz over to Maureen and have a chat with her because that's not her style and second thing is that last time you had a " chat " with a vampire…you tried shortening my life without my permission!"

Alec gasped and took a step back as if he was punch.

" I had no choice because you refused to talk to me about your past!"

Then with tears in his eyes, the shadow hunter ran up the stairs, into the closest spare room, and slammed the door.

Rubbing his face, Magnus cursed under his breath then headed for the stairs, but was stopped by Tessa.

" Oh no you don't….you did enough….you stay here….I'll go talk to him."

Sighing in defeat, Magnus moved away from the staircase and watched as Tessa climbed the stairs.

" Where did you meet her again?"

Turning his head, Magnus smirked and rolled his eyes.

" Stop drooling Goldilocks…..she's way too old for you."

Smacking Jace hard in the head, Clary got up and walked over to Magnus, who was now watching the snow fall from the patio door.

" He just doesn't want anything to happen to you….he loves you."

Wiping some fallin tears, Magnus cleared his throat.

" I know."

Then the two friends continued to watch the snow.

" Just don't give up I'm working it out

Please don't give in, I wont let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breath

Just keep coming around

Whataya want from me."

After placing a silent charm in the room, Tessa opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down.

" You ok?"

Giving a quiet chuckle, Alec turned on his back.

" Yeah….I'm just peachy."

Nodding her head, the warlock stretched herself across the bed so that their two shoulders were touching.

" Just so you know….these past three weeks were hell for him. He missed you like crazy and he honestly does love you."

" Then what does he want from me! Maureen threatened to kill him….I can't let that happen….I would do anything to keep him safe….I would die for him Tessa. When Jace went missing Magnus asked me if I would search for him, the same way I was searching for Jace, if he ever went missing….and you know what I said….nothing….I didn't say anything, but in all honesty I would move heaven and hell if it meant bringing Magnus home to me."

Shocked at the sudden feeling of her own heart breaking, Tessa wrapped her arm around the now sobbing teen and let of few tears, of her own, fall.

" I know you would Alec….and you have to believe me when I say Magnus would do the same for you."

" All he did was love me and look how I repaid him for it….I hurt him, betrayed him. I never told him I loved him in public…not even when we were on vacation. I never held his hand…I hardly ever started anything, he always had too. He probably thinks I was ashamed of him….I would do anything to take all that back!"

Tessa climbed out of bed, walked over to Alec, and pulled him up.

" Then go to him! Kiss him like you never kissed him before….tell him how you would search for him if he ever went missing….tell him you love him with every being of your soul!"

" Yeah, it's plain to see

That baby you're beautiful

And that there's nothing wrong with you

It's me I'm a freak, but thanks for loving me

Cause your doing it perfectly.

There might have been a time

When I would let you slip away

I wouldn't even try

But I think you can save my life."

Staring at the girl, like she just sprouted three extra heads, Alec started to pace.

" What good is that going to do. Magnus still wont trust me and he still wont take me back!"

" Alec you two made out in the middle of a restaurant….trust me when I say this….your back together."

The said shadow hunter stopped pacing then glanced at the door.

" But what if…."

Tessa walked over to the teen and placed both of her hands on top of his shoulders.

" Alec stop with all the what if's. They are not going to solve anything. Now get that sexy ass of your downstairs and be with your warlock."

Smiling, Alec ran into the bathroom to wipe off his face, then with one last push from Tessa, Alec opened the bedroom door and stood into the hallway.

" Just don't give up I'm working it out

Please don't give in, I wont let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breath

Just keep coming around whataya want from me

Whataya from me, whataya want from me."

Still watching the snow fall with Clary, Magnus didn't hear the door open or footsteps on the stairs, until Izzy broke him out of his trance.

" Magnus….Tessa's downstairs."

Blinking his eyes and shaking his head, Magnus turned around and spotted Tessa sitting on the couch.

" How is he…is he ok?"

" Smiling the warlock shrugged her shoulders.

" He's standing in the hallway, so why don't you ask him yourself."

Looking up, Magnus saw Alec staring over the banister at him.

Afraid of what to say next, Magnus slowly approached the stairs, but stopped when Alec shook his head no.

Confused and slightly hurt, Magnus stopped walking and let Alec make the first move.

Knowing what he had to do, Alec pushed himself from the banister and slowly made his way down the steps, but stopped half way.

" Just don't give up on me

I wont let you down

No I wont let you down.

Just don't give up I'm working it out

Please don't give in, I wont let you down

It messed me up, need a second to breath

Just keep coming around

Whataya want from me."

Still standing in the middle of the stairs, Alec's gaze went from Magnus's cat like eyes to the falling snow. He knew Magnus was waiting for him to make the first move, but he was afraid of the outcome. Alec didn't want to pour his heart out and have it be for nothing. Returning his gaze back to the warlock, Alec saw the look of desperation and worry in his eyes.

Looking down at his feet, the young teen took a deep breath and in front of his friends and family, he poured his heart out.

" Do you remember when we were searching for Jace, you asked me if I would search for you the same way and I didn't give you an answer?"

Still slightly confused, Magnus nodded his head.

" Yeah I remember."

Taking another deep breath, Alec, with his eyes shinning from more tears, smiled his first true smile at the warlock.

" I know it's a little late, but I have my answer….if you would like to hear it."

Nodding his head, Alec ran the rest of the way down and didn't stop running until he was in Magnus's arms.

" I would move heaven and hell if it meant bringing you back home to me. I am so deeply in love with you Magnus Bane. I love you within the depths of my soul."

Then Alec placed his two hands on Magnus's face and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that described his love for him. A kiss that told Magnus Alec was in this relationship for the long hull.

When they finally broke apart due to lack of air, Magnus was afraid he would fall down due to the fact his knees were shaking so bad. In the six months him and Alec were together, there was never a time when Alec took charge.

Still speechless at what just happened, Magnus closed his eyes while their foreheads touched.

" Don't give up on me Magnus. I wont let you down ever again…you have my word…..just please keep coming around."

" Always sweetheart always. I love you Alexander. And yes before you even ask we're back together."

Smiling again, Alec snuggled into Magnus's chest while mouthing the words " Thank you" to Tessa, who returned the smile.


	8. A Life Worth Saving

**AN: Thank you so much for all who either reviewed, favorite, or even followed this. I am really thrilled with all the positive feedback. **

**Anyway I just wanted to let everyone know, this is probably going to be a short one because of everything I have planned for the following chapter, but I promise its still going to be a good one. **

**Enjoy and you know what to do. Peace**

" _I wish I was strong enough_

_To lift not one but both of us_

_Someday I will be strong enough_

_To lift not one but both of us."_

" _We might be back together, but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you for what you did Alexander. I need to learn how to trust you again."_

" _I understand that Magnus, believe me I do. Whatever I have to do to regain you trust and faith in me….I'll do it."_

_Thinking a few minutes, the warlock turned to him._

" _Then what I want you to do is stop loving me. You hurt my heart by what you did. I can't take that type of betrayal."_

_Tears formed in the teens eyes when he heard that request._

" _Please don't ask me to do that….I can never stop loving you. My heart belongs to only you."_

" _If you refuse to that then there is something else you can do for me….I want you to die for me Alexander."_

_Trying to grasp what the warlock was saying, Alec looked lost and confused._

" _Why do you want me to die?"_

" _All my lovers die at some point…so what makes you any different."_

_Alec didn't know what he wanted to do first, cry hysterically or throw up. He couldn't believe Magnus was asking him to do this._

_He loved Magnus and yes he was willing to die for him, but not this way._

" _Magnus….please lets just think about this…I know I screwed up with us, but I'm going to be better….I'm going to learn to trust you…I promise, just please don't ask me to do this."_

_Magnus snapped his fingers and a knife appeared in his hands._

" _The truth is….Alexander I am in love with another and I want to marry him, because I know he will never betray me, but we can't start the planning unless you are out of the way. So you have a choice….you can either stop loving me or you can die."_

_With tears falling off his eyelashes, Alec took the knife from Magnus's hands and gently placed the blade across the veins on his wrist._

" _I would rather die than stop loving you."_

_Then while staring deeply in Magnus's cat like eyes, Alec made a deep gash across his veins_

Waking up and gasping for air, Alec jumped out of bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom before throwing up everything he ate the night before.

Once the dry heaves finally stopped, Alec slumped onto the bathroom floor and started shaking. He knew it was just a dream, but it still scared the shit out of him that Magnus would ask him to do that.

Glancing down at his hands, Alec slowly turned them around and started to relax a little when he didn't see and cuts or blood.

Realizing he was no longer tired, the teen slowly got up from the floor and after making sure Magnus was still asleep, he opened the bedroom door and quietly made his way downstairs.

Making sure he didn't wake anyone up, Alec grabbed a blanket, from the couch, and went outside.

Feeling the cold air hit his face, Alec tightened his hold on the blanket and realized it was starting to snow.

Leaning over the ledge, Alec let the memories take over as he watched the falling snow hit the streets of Manhattan.

Hearing church bells chime 3am, Alec sighed then turned around and went back inside.

Quietly closing the patio door, the shadow hunter turned around and almost screamed at what was in front of him.

One of Maureen's followers….Aries.

" Good evening Alexander."

Trying to catch his breathing, Alec gave the vampire a hard cold glare.

" What do you want?"

" Is that how you greet someone? That's very rude."

" Sorry….I'm not polite when it comes to people who can brake my neck. Now I will ask again…what do you want?"

The vampire walked over to the couch and sat down.

" Fine….Maureen requests an audience with you. She has an offer for you."

Alec smirked and stood his ground.

" The last time I made any deals or had any chats with a vampire I lost the man I love….so no thank you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Aires nodded his head and four other vampire appeared, but upstairs and each one surrounding the bedrooms.

" Maureen thought you might say that so she had me persuade you. If you don't come with me….then your little boyfriend and your friends will die."

Looking at the vampires helplessly, Alec didn't know what do to. He didn't want to talk to her, but he didn't want his family to die because of him. Hoping Magnus and the others would understand, Alec sighed in defeat.

" Alright…I'll go with you….just please don't hurt them!"

Laughing at the desperate plea in his voice, Aires smiled.

" There is a motorcycle waiting for you outside, here is the address. Don't be late Alexander."

Then as quickly as the appeared the vamps left.

Trembling, Alec went upstairs and as quietly and quickly as he could, Alec got changed then after kissing Magnus goodbye, the shadow hunter left a note on the coffee table and with one last glance at the master bedroom door, Alec left the apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Tessa jumped out of bed and ran into Magnus's bedroom.

" Magnus wake up!"

Groaning and mumbling something under his breath, the warlock turned around and fell back to sleep.

Cursing under her breath, Tessa began to shake Magnus a little harder.

" Damn it Magnus will you wake the hell up already!"

Opening his eyes, just a crack, the warlock spotted an irritated Tessa standing over him.

" Tessa lovely Tessa….if you wake up Alec with all your ranting…I will personally kill you."

" But that's just it….Alec's gone!"

**AN: Alas I must leave you all with a cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter is already finished so you wont have to wait long for an update.**

**Also look for a one shot coming soon. I was on Cassandra Clare's twitter page and just like how this story happened, I was reading another question she answered and I got inspired so look for that one soon.**


	9. How to Save a Life

**AN: This is it…this is the chapter we have all been waiting for. This is the chapter that tells all of you wonderful readers how our dear Alexander Lightwood is going to redeem himself. Just please don't hate me, I had to do this.**

**Now my first inspiration for this story was the episode " An Apple Red as Blood" from the TV show Once Upon a Time, if anyone hasn't seen that I totally recommend it. And the second inspiration for this chapter is the song " How to Save a Life" by The Fray.**

**So enjoy and again I'm really sorry I did this, it's just for this to work it needed to be done.**

Once the shock of Alec not laying in bed with him wore off, Magnus threw on a tee shirt, then ran out of the bedroom and not really caring if he woke everyone else up, he started screaming for Alec.

" ALEC…..ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Hating the fact that it was 2:30 in the morning and Magnus was screaming his head off, Jace opened the bedroom door and was ready to scream at Magnus, but decided against it when he saw the desperation in his eyes.

" Magnus…what's going on?"

" I can't find Alec…you don't think he…."

His eyes widening, Jace ran into the room and grabbed his cell phone, but cursed when he got Alec's voicemail.

" You better call me back now!"

Hanging up the phone, Jace noticed Izzy, Simon, and Clary were standing in the hallway looking slightly confused.

" Magnus can't find Alec and we think he went to see Maureen, but we're not sure."

Rubbing his head, to stop the panic attack that was now starting to form, Magnus turned towards Tessa.

" You're the one who knows he's gone…do you have any idea as to where he is or might possibly be?"

Closing her eyes, Tessa tried to clear her mind and focus on where Alec could be, but all she saw was blackness, but when she tried looking back to when he was still in the apartment, she saw the teen waking up from the nightmare, him throwing up in the bathroom and Aries talking to him. Trying to look further she then saw Alec kissing Magnus goodbye, him leaving the note on the table, and then sneaking out the door.

- Opening her eyes and looking paler than normal, she looked directly at Magnus.

" I don't know where he is, but he did leave a note on the coffee table."

Flying down the stairs, Magnus ran into the living room and found the note leaning against a plant.

With his hands shaking, Magnus opened the note and didn't realize his legs gave out until he was on the couch.

"Magnus….what does it say?"

Looking up, he saw the concerned faces of Alec's sister and friends staring down at him.

" Uh….it uh says…."

" _I had to do this, I'm sorry_

_I hope you can forgive me_

_I love you._

_Alec"_

" God damn it….if he survives this I'm going to kill him!"

Not really caring that he started hyperventilating, Magnus held onto the edge of the couch, as tight as he could, until he felt someone take hold of his hand and place it on their chest, while the soothing voice, belonging to Clary brought him back.

" Follow my chest….that's it….breath in….out….in….out."

Realizing the spots, that were in front of his eyes, were now gone, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, gave the girl a small smile of appreciation.

Glad that Glitters was feeling better, Jace opened his mouth.

" Well I don't know about all of you, but I want to find that stubborn brother of mine, so…..where do we look first?"

Looking around at her new friends, Tessa got up from the chair and headed towards the TV.

" I think I might know where to start….show me Alexander." Staring at the screen, she snapped her fingers and five seconds later the image of Alec walking into an abandoned mansion appeared on the screen.

-Trying to tell himself over again this was a good idea and with his stele firmly in his hand, Alec opened the door and slowly made his way inside. Looking around, the boy figured in was in the main hallway.

Noticing all the candlelight, Alec shivered due to the all the shadows on the wall and floor.

" I'm really going to kill Magnus for making me watch all those horror movies."

Hearing footsteps, coming down the stairs, Alec quickly turned around and came face to face with a vampire.

" Good evening. My name is Darien. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Lightwood. If you would follow me please, my mistress is expecting you."

Hating again that he came alone, Alec followed Darien up the stairs.

" I heard from my mistress you and your love are back together."

Realizing Darien was talking to him, Alec blinked a little before answering.

" Yes….yes we are. Word travels fast."

" That's good to hear. It seems love makes everything better. Ah here we are. You can go in now. It was nice meeting you Alexander."

Nodding his thanks, Alec walked through, what looked like a library, and spotted Maureen sitting by a fire and reading.

-Putting the book down, Maureen straightened herself and smiled.

" Good evening Alexander, I'm so glad you came. Please make yourself at home by the fire."

Giving the girl a look, Alec slowly made his way to a nearby chair and sat down.

" What did you expect….you threatened to kill my family….of course I was going to come."

" I just thought that after everything that happened with Camille you would be more cautious."

" When it comes to the safety of the people I hold dear, I don't really care what I do."

Nodding her head, Maureen sighed.

" I understand where you are coming from….I to want my family safe. You know its funny…..when I mention the name Camille you don't flinch….why is that?"

Not really understanding where she was going with this, Alec raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

" I have nothing against Camille. I hold no ill feelings toward her."

This time it was Maureen who tilted her head.

" But why is that? It was her who wrote Magnus and told him of your little meetings. It was because of her that Magnus broke up with you in the first place. Surely you hold some type of anger towards her?"

Still not having a clue as to where this conversation was going, Alec answered the best he could.

" She gave me something, I never had before. She gave me the key to Magnus's past."

Swallowing the lump that now started to form, Alec continued.

" First off I want you to understand something….Camille wasn't the only one who destroyed my relationship with Magnus….I played a large role in that by not going to him about what she wanted me to do…."

" Excuse me for interrupting but I'm slightly confused if you refused to shorten Magnus's life then why did you continue to go to her?"

" Like I said…she held the key to Magnus's past. You see….Magnus never told me anything about his past and I wanted to learn more about him so Camille was nice enough to divulge some of that information."

" So you were willing to sacrifice your relationship with Magnus just so you can understand more about him?"

Watching the flames, from the fire, all Alec could do was nod his head yes.

-Back at the apartment, Magnus sat on the couch in shock. He couldn't believe what he was watching. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Looking over, he spotted Tessa move to the couch to sit next to him.

" So can I say " I told you so " now or should I wait until this little meeting of theirs is over with?"

Noticing the four confused faces she was receiving, Tessa gave a little smile.

" To have a good healthy relationship you need to three things : Trust, Communication, and Commitment. Now Magnus and Alec were committed to one another, but they lacked trust and communication because someone was afraid to open his mouth. Now Magnus….do I tell you " told you so" now or later?"

Looking at the screen, the warlock mumbled later and everyone continued watching.

-After getting mesmerized by the dancing flames, Alec turned towards the little girl.

" Why did you kill Camille in the first place?"

The vampiress shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

" Because she too had something that I wanted….and I do whatever it takes to get what I want Alexander."

" What did she have?"

Moving the chair closer to the teen, Maureen took hold of Alec's hand and grasped it tightly.

" Power….Alexander….she had power and I wanted it. You see no one takes me seriously because of my size and age while Camille….she had beauty, strength….all things that I wanted….so I killed her."

" So do you have the power that you longed for?"

Releasing the teens hand, Maureen got up.

" Don't get me wrong….I do have power, but not enough."

Turning around, she walked over to one of the book shelves and grabbed a little box, off the shelf, and headed back towards the table.

" Alexander…are you familiar with mundane children stories?"

Becoming very nervous, Alec got up from the chair and walked over to the table.

" I know a few…why?"

Opening the box, Maureen smiled at what was inside.

" My favorite is Snow White. I love when the wicked queen forces Snow White to take the poison apple and the girl falls into a deep sleep."

" Let me guess….a poison apple is in there?"

" Nope. Something much worse."

Lifting her hands, Alec spotted a bronze looking flask resting in her right hand.

-This time Magnus knew he was hyperventilating, and he didn't care.

" Tessa….what the hell is in her hands!"

Not wanted to give Magnus the answer, the girl paled a little.

" I don't know Magnus….I'm sorry."

Jumping off the couch, Magnus started pacing back and forth.

" Alright….we're going to find him now. Does anything in that room look familiar to anyone!"

Noticing the silence, Magnus started freaking out even more.

" No….no…..no…..this is not happening….I just got him back….I refuse to let this happen again…..I refuse to loose him again….someone better start telling me they have some type of plan on how to get my angel back to me or so help me god….I will turn you all into something unnatural!"

Running over to the sobbing warlock, Clary managed to drag him back over to the couch.

" It will be ok….everything will be ok….he will come back to you…I swear Magnus….Alec will come home to you."

Holding the sobbing warlock in her arms, Clary looked at her friends then turned her attention back to the screen, hoping Alec does come back to them alive.

-" You see Alexander….this little flask is going to help me get the rest of the power I need for people to start fearing me."

" So you're going to drink that?"

" Silly boy I'm not going to drink it…you are."

" Why do I have the feeling I'll die if I drink that?"

Looking at the flask in her hand, Maureen shrugged her shoulders.

" Actually if you must know….I don't really know what's going to happen if you drink it."

Staring at the flask, Alec hoped the fear, he was feeling, wasn't being detected.

" What are you going to do….force me to drink that?"

Smiling a little, Maureen walked around the room.

" I wish I could, but unfortunately it doesn't work that way…you have to take it willingly."

" And why the hell would I do that?"

" Then I guess that means your friends will die."

Alec dropped his hands and started shaking.

" What are you talking about?"

Loving the desperate plea in the teens voice, Maureen giggled and clapped her hands.

" The only way I can get the rest of the power I need is to kill the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his little friend Tessa, but I am willing to make a deal…if you drink this then your warlock and his friend will not be harmed in anyway, but if you don't."

Then an image appeared, on the wall, of Magnus getting his neck broken by one of her vampires.

Looking away and covering his mouth to stop himself from screaming, Alec let the tears fall as he heard his lovers neck snap.

" This is what will happen Alexander if you refuse my offer. You already betrayed him once don't do it again by letting him die….the choice if yours."

Letting the tears fall, Alec turned around and stared Maureen down.

" Let me get this straight I drink whatever is in that flask and Magnus lives….that's the offer you want to make?"

Looking straight into the eyes of the shadow hunter, Maureen gave him the same determined look.

" With all my heart."

" Then congratulations you've won."

Taking the flask out of her hands and with tears rolling off of his eyelashes Alec loosened the cap, took a sip, and with Magnus and his friends watching in horror, from the apartment, Alec's lifeless body dropped onto the ground.

**AN: And that my friends is where I am going to leave you all until next time. I promise to update soon so you all wont have to wait. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!**


	10. My Immortal

" _When you cried_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand_

_Through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me"_

People say there are five stages of grief. Each time when someone experiences a certain type of grief, supposedly they go through these stages. For some it happens all at once, but for others it takes awhile for each stage to completely hit the grieving party.

For Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, the only stage he was allowing himself to experience was denial. He refused to believe his blue eyes wasn't coming back to him. He was, now more determined than ever, to bring Alec home to him.

" We need to get him….he can't be there alone….what if he wakes up and I'm not there….he can't wake up alone….I wont allow it!"

Tess knelt down in front of her friend and tried to provide some type of comfort.

" Magnus….I swear to you Alec WILL NOT wake up alone and we WILL bring him home, but since no one really knows where he if, we have to find him first. Now I want you to think hard….do you have anything of his that I can use to track him?"

Thinking about it a few minutes, the warlock started stammering.

" No….no…..no….he took everything with him when….when I broke up with him."

" I never should have ended things….this is all my fault. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. I didn't care if he was going to grow old. Maybe if I told him that more often than none of this would have happened. He never would have went to Camille and he never would have went to Maureen in

the first place. You were right Tessa…you were right about everything….this is all my fault."

Clary walked over to the sobbing warlock and pulled him into her arms.

" None of this is your fault. Alec would have went to her anyway because she was threatening your life. He would have made sure nothing happened to him."

" I'm sorry to say this, but it is your fault."

Everyone in the room turned around and just stared in shock at what Jace just said.

" I mean if you were more open and honest with him about your past than none of this would have happened. Alec gave up everything to be with you, he sacrificed so much for you. He would have moved heaven and hell if it meant keeping you safe and unharmed. The only thing he asked for in return is to know about you…the real you, not the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

You claim Alec didn't trust you, but the fact of the matter is you never really gave him any reason too. You were always so secretive about everything that had to do with your life and that hurt Alec a lot! Magnus I really hate to say this and again I'm really sorry, but you practically pushed Alec to Camille."

-After Jace was done talking, the room was so silent you could probably hear Uptown Manhattan's traffic and that's 5 subway stops away. No one really knew how to respond to that. Izzy and Clary wanted to deck the teen for even opening his mouth, while Simon and Tessa wanted nothing more than to shield Magnus away from all the horrors of the world.

Instead it was Magnus to opened his mouth first, but with a soft whisper that when heard the teens had to strain to hear him.

" Don't you think I don't know that? Every single day, since we broke up all that you said plagued my mind. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't come up with different scenarios to fix the problems Alec and I had. The choice of ending things with him was by far the hardest decision I ever had to make and believe me even to this day, that decision still hurts like hell, because that led me away from my angel."

" Jace…I know what you see, when you look at me. You see what everyone else sees…a person who's looking for his next conquest by throwing parties and dressing up with glitter and make-up and when he's done, he'll just throw away his "toy" just to find a new one and if we met five years ago that would have been true, but it isn't now.

I have been around for a very long time and yes I have experienced lust and effectuations with many people, but I have only experienced real, can't live without love with one person and that's Alec. The love I have for your brother consumes my every thought, my every desire, my every soul and I would cross the ends of the Earth just to show him how much he means to me.

If a person, right now, walked through that door and told me the only way to bring Alec back to me was to give up my immortality I would do it without a second thought, because this life, the one I'm living in right now, means nothing to me if I can't wake up every morning and go to sleep every night without Alec by my side."

-When Magnus was finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the entire apartment. Everyone was so moved and so touched by the warlocks words, all they could do was cry. Well all except one.

" If I hear one more sob story I'll upchuck all over this carpet."

Turning around they came face to face with Meliorn, who was placing an unconscious Alec, down on the soft carpet.

Running over, Magnus threw himself down onto the floor and laid the shadow hunters head onto his lap.

" Everything's alight darling. You're home now. You're safe."

Brushing his hair, away from his face, Magnus then looked up and raised an eyebrow at the faerie.

" How did you know where he was?"

" The queen asked me if I would pay Maureen a visit, so while I was there I happened to notice something going down between him and the little princess, so I decided to stick around, and when I saw him fall…I was nice enough to bring him home to you."

Lifting the teen in his arms, Magnus bowed his head and gave the faerie a soft smile.

" Thank you."

Returning the bow, Meliorn, glanced at the falling shadow hunter.

" I will have the queen stop by for a visit, maybe she can bring him back to you."

Bowing once again, the faerie disappeared leaving everyone with one single thought….will Alec be ok.

**AN: I know this is a short one and by the looks of it, the next chapter is probably going to be short too, but I promise a long one is coming. **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend.**


	11. Safe and Sound

**AN: I am so sorry for the late post. I really hate when the real world gets in the way. I just hope this long post will be enough for all of you to forgive me.**

**I was going to make this chapter a short one, but as soon as I started typing it, I couldn't stop and before I knew it, it was close to 9 pages long.**

**The song I used for this is called " Safe and Sound " by Taylor Swift. Its one of my favorites and I thought the lyrics fit the chapter nicely.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**

7:45 am, that was the time that Magnus Bane's life changed. That was the time his heart stopped beating. That was the time the lifeless body of this true love, Alexander Lightwood was brought to him.

He remembered watching the scene play out in front of him and their friends. Alec talking with Maureen then after taking something from the vampires hand, he fell onto the ground not breathing. Paralyzed from shock and grief, the warlock didn't notice the faerie guard, Meliorn, scoop Alec into his arms and bring him back to the apartment while promising to bring back help.

Now here they are three hours later…Alec laying peacefully in the bed and Magnus standing outside the room, leaning onto the wall for support, and no sign of the Seeley Queen.

Standing outside of the room, the warlock looked like he was guarding the room. His arms were crossed and even through his eyes were red and swollen from all the crying, he never looked away from the bed. The fact of the matter was he was afraid to look away. The young warlock feared that if he did turn away then this hellish nightmare would be real.

Everyone tried to get him to leave to try and eat something or even rest, each one promising at the sign of movement to retrieve the teen, but he refused. He blamed himself enough with what happened and if the boy did wake up and he wasn't there….Magnus would never truly forgive himself.

Getting the feeling he wasn't alone, Magnus turned around and spotted Jace, coming up the stairs with the Seeley Queen following behind him.

" Three hours later…not bad considering you don't do house calls."

" It's good to see you again too Magnus. Meliorn told me about the Lightwood boy…I am sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

Turning back around, Magnus returned to his position against the door.

" First off don't talk to Alec in the past tense because he's not dead. Second thing is I don't need your sympathy."

Nodding her head in thanks, Jace went back downstairs, leaving the two of them alone.

" I'm here to help you…the least you could do is try and be grateful…unless your still pissed at me?"

" Now why would I be pissed at you?"

" Because of what I did…to Alexander."

Hearing that the queen did something brought Magnus's defenses sky rocketing.

" What did you do?"

The queen rolled her eyes and sighed.

" The last time I saw him, I played with his mind. I placed glamour on his hands, making him see wrinkles and signs of old age. I would have thought he told you, but apparently not….oops."

-Thinking back, Magnus finally understood what Alec was talking about when he brought up how old the scarf was.

Laughing to himself, Magnus didn't know whether to cry or scream.

" So…that's why he asked how old the scarf was….if there was an award for screwing up a relationship I would probably win it right now."

The queen turned her head and was about to respond, but stopped when they noticed Alec's body started to convulse into a seizure.

Running into the room, Magnus jumped onto the bed and tried to relax the teen.

" Alec….open your eyes….you'll feel better if you open your eyes….everything's going to be ok….just relax and listen to the sound of my voice."

As soon as Magnus stopped talking, Alec's body relaxed and the teen fell back into a deep sleep.

Swallowing and trying to calm his already stretched nerves, the warlock fell onto the bed and glared at the faerie.

" Find a way to help him."

Walking into the room, the Seeley Queen, placed her hand on Alec's forehead and closed her eyes. For about 15 minutes she stayed like that, trying to bring the shadow hunter back or at least try and find him, and after what seemed like forever, she opened her eyes and stared grimly at Magnus.

" He's asleep, but there's no way to bring him back. He's stuck in this nightmarish world with no way out. I'm sorry."

Magnus felt like he just got off a rollercoaster due to all of his insides suddenly dropping, thanks to what the queen just said.

" So there's nothing we can do to help him?"

Looking down at the boy, the queen thought a moment before answering.

" Well there might be something. I mean its worth a shot right?"

" I'll do anything….just tell me what I have to do?"

" Talk to him Magnus…your voice calms him. Maybe that will lead him home."

" Talk to him…what do I say?"

" Tell him anything you want…just talk to him."

" _I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight."_

-Going over the faerie queens words in his head, the teen didn't realize she was gone until looked around and notice he was the only one in the room, besides Alec.

Grasping the boy's hand for dear life, Magnus climbed into bed and laid down next to the shadow hunter who captured his heart and soul. The warlock knew what he had to do and a part of him was still leery about opening his mouth, but when he looked down and saw the pale face of the man he loved, deep down Magnus knew he was doing the right thing. He just hoped it would help.

It wasn't as if he was ashamed of his past, he just never had the courage to bring it up. But he knew Jace was right and that by keeping his past from Alec it was only hurting him and that was the last thing Magnus wanted to do.

So after taking a deep shaky breath and with tears in his eyes, Magnus began.

" The East Indies….I was born in the East Indies during the seventeenth century. My mother killed herself in the barn when she saw what I was and my father….well lets just say my father's rotting in hell. The Silent Brothers were the ones who gave me my name and they also raised me, but in Madrid Spain. And when I was eighteen….I became the immortal self you know and love."

Magnus knew the tears were coming down faster, because he could feel the lump growing, but he refused to stop. If he was going to bring Alec back to him…he needed to do this.

" Uh…1878.…um…that's when I met Camille. I met her in London England. That was also the time when I met Tessa and Will. Yes I did love Camille, but she was a player and she only kept me around when she needed me to do something for her….so please believe me when I say that relationship did not last long at all. Now as for Will…yes you do look like him and yes I did kiss him, and yes that snuff box that you asked about, it did belong to him, but I swear to you nothing happened with that….in fact we denied it right after it happened."

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

-Outside the room, Tessa and Clary were listening to the conversation.

" What is he doing?"

" Having the conversation he should have had with Alec, when they first met….he's telling him all about his past."

Tears formed in Clary's eyes when she heard that.

" He's hoping that would lead Alec back to wherever he is."

Tessa nodded her head and the two girls continued to watch the heartbreaking scene.

" Will this help Tessa?"

" I hope so Clary I really hope so."

-Trying to compose himself, Magnus snapped his fingers and a box of tissues showed up on the bed. Wiping away the access tears, the warlock then snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared on the nightstand. After taking a sip and realizing the lump was starting to shrink, he adjusted himself on the bed then continued.

" After things ended with Camille, there was someone else….his

name was Woolsey Scott. Yes he is the same one who founded Praetor Lupus, but I am being completely honest with you when I say I didn't love him. He was more of a rebound kind of person. I guess you can say I used him to get back at Camille. We didn't last long either because he had a very jealous side and because he died."

He noticed his breath hitched when he said the word died. Trying not to think of that dirty word, Magnus tried to think of happier things to tell his love.

" I came to America in 1902. You would have loved New York back then everything was so clean and picturesque. If you wanted to go somewhere you would take a horse and buggy because cars weren't invented until later. It was amazing being able to watch the skyscrapers being built, you would have loved that too. Maybe when this mess is over with and you start feeling better I'll find a way to time travel so you'll be able to see how this great city was built.

I would tell you about all the one night stands, but that would be stupid, so I'm not going too, but what I am going to tell you is that my favorite time back then was right after World War 2 because that's when glitter was invented. I am sorry to say this sweetheart but glitter is older than you."

" _Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door is raging on._

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone."_

-Taking another sip of water, Magnus let himself reminisce of that time in his life. He remembered all the parties he held and went too. He remembered the sights and sounds and smells of a New York from long ago. Realizing he was zoning out and his legs were starting to fall asleep, he gently laid Alec's hand down on the sheet and got up from the bed to stretch. While stretching, he spotted Tessa and Clary by the door.

" Can I help you ladies with something?"

Knowing they were caught, Clary walked over to the warlock and

pulled him into her arms.

Letting someone else be strong for him, Magnus started to cry in the girls arms.

" If this doesn't work Clary….what if I loose him….I'm not ready to loose him again."

Clary knew what the young man needed, so she just held him while he silently cried on her shoulder.

Once he was ready, Magnus slowly pulled away from her then turned back over to Alec.

Knowing that he wanted to be alone, the girls gave his hand a gentle squeeze then slowly walked out of the room and shut the door so they would have some privacy.

_-_Returning back to the bed and taking hold of Alec's hand once again, Magnus gave a soft sigh.

" Sorry about that sweetheart, my legs were getting stiff and we had some company, but everything is better."

Pulling the teen close to him, Magnus noticed Alec's cheeks were starting to loose some of its color and his pulse was growing fainter.

Trying really hard to continue to think positive, Magnus took a deep breath, wiped away some tears, then smiled.

" Out of all the memories I made through out my years, I'm going

to tell you my some of my favorite memories and I'm giving you a little warning…they all include you.

The one that comes to mind first is when I decided to throw a birthday party for Chairman. There were so many different types of Downworlders there, but I must say I was getting kind of bored. No one was drinking any of the special drinks. I was about to start serving them, when I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it, I saw the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. And I knew right then and there you had to be mine."

Once again, the lump formed in the back of this throat and like before the tears started falling.

" Another one of my favorites was our first official date when he came back from Alicante. We went to that little Italian restaurant in Little Italy and you were so relaxed and peacefully…I just wanted to stay in that date forever.

Though I must say out of every memory we made the one I treasure the most is the one when we made love for the first time.

We were in Paris and you felt so good and everything felt so right….and when we woke up the next morning you had this glow about you….Oh god Alec you have to wake up….don't go to a place where I can't follow you….please baby please come back to me….open those beautiful blue eyes so I can stare at them all day long. I can't do this Alec….I just can't do this without you….I don't want to do this without you."

" _Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

_-_This time the slow steady of tears turned into a sob fest. Magnus sobbed for everything him and Alec had to go through just to be together. He sobbed at the fact he should have told Alec everything, instead of being stubborn and keeping it locked away.

Through tear stained eyes, Magnus crawled onto of his lover and kissed him lightly on the forehead then slowly made his way down his face and then with a mixture of salt and tears, the High Warlock of Brooklyn gave his lover and tender kiss on the lips, beyond hoping that wherever Alec was he would be able to feel that kiss and how much he actually meant to the warlock

**AN: I am so pleased with this and I hope Cassandra Clare does something like this is COFH, because Alec does have the right to know about Magnus's past.**


	12. Come Back to Me

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait It was so hard trying to find ways for Alexander to wake up, which I want him to do in this chapter. Anyway after lots of research and lots of filled up notebooks, here is the end result. Enjoy oh and you know what to do.**

**Also if you are looking for some music to listen too, may I suggest the song Cough Syrup. The chapter has nothing to do with the lyrics though, I was just listening to it and realized my writer's block was cured.**

Walking up the stairs, towards the bedroom, Jace noticed it was really quiet, and not the good kind, but the calm before a bad storm, kind of quiet.

Opening the bedroom door slowly his heart sank at the sight on the bed. Tears were rolling down Magnus's closed eyes while holding onto the shadow hunter as if his life depended on it. Quietly tip toeing through the room, Jace covered the sleeping warlock, with a nearby blanket then grabbed the vacant chair and sat down, next to Alec.

Finally able to get a good look at his parabatai, Jace wanted nothing more than find Maureen and rip her little neck apart, but knowing Alec wouldn't want that, the teen rubbed his face then sighed.

" For over three weeks the only thing you talked about was how you could wait to get back together with Magnus or just how much you missed Magnus….well you two finally get back together and this happens."

Letting his eyes linger over at the sleeping warlock, Jace took a deep breath and was shocked when he felt a small lump form.

" I know I'm not good at talking about my feelings, but damn it Alec…where the hell are you? It's been almost a day….Magnus is going crazy without you…we're all going crazy without you! Tessa tells us that if you don't wake up soon then you'll never wake up….so why don't you want to wake up?

You have a great boyfriend, who absolutely adores you and a crazy ass family who adores you as well….so please Alec….please wake up….or at least tell me what we have to do?"

Looking over at his brother, a warm tingly feeling went up his arm and stopped where the parabatai ruin was. Reaching for Alec's hand, Jace closed his eyes and waited for a sign.

Five minutes later, Jace opened his eyes then ran down the steps, screamed " I'll be back" to the others, and didn't stop running until he reached Central Park and the faeries.

-Reaching the entrance, Jace stormed through the door and marched right up to Meliorn.

" I need to see your queen now!"

The faerie looked up at him in shock.

" Excuse me…you can't just walk in, like you own the place, then expect me to send you to the queen…what are you nuts!"

Pulling out his blade , Jace pointed it directly at the faerie's throat and growled.

" Look…I've had a really bad day…so get me to the queen or else your wings are gonna get plucked…understand."

Pushing the teens hand away, Meliorn pushed himself from the table, and started walking away, then turned back around when he noticed Jace wasn't following.

" Well….are you coming or not!"

Grumbling under his breath, Jace followed the faerie out of the room towards the queen.

Several minutes later, they entered a large library, where The Seelie Queen was sitting.

" I'm sorry for the interruption, but we have a guest."

Looking up, the queen rolled her eyes.

" Thank you Meliorn, you may leave us."

" Yes thank you Meliorn."

Glaring at the smirking Nephilim, the faerie bowed then stormed out of the room.

-Putting the book down, the queen sighed, but before she could open her mouth, Jace charged at her.

" You have the power to wake Alec up…don't you?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about?"

" Don't you dare lie to me or so help me your wings will be plucked too!"

" Yes…I have the power to wake him up!"

" Then why didn't you when you were at the apartment!"

Feeling her blood boiling, the queen took a deep breath before replying.

" Because Magnus doesn't deserve it."

Jace opened his eyes wide when he heard that.

" What the hell kind of excuse is that!"

" Look Nephilim….this world is going to end whether we like it or not and right now the only two people who even have the slightest chance of survival are Magnus and Tessa…and that's not fair!

My people have every right to survive this war and I will do whatever I have to do to make that happen and if that means the Lightwood boy has to die then so be it!"

If Jace wasn't pissed off before he was pissed off now.

" What are you insane! The main reason why I'm fighting this war is because of people like Magnus and Alec! They have every right to wake up and not have a care in the world…to wake up and look forward to spending eternity with the person they love!

I know it's scary out there because I'm out there every night and yes not only do we have to worry about Sebastian, but Maureen as well, but you know what let them come because I will know my family will be by my side fighting next to me!

You say you want to protect your family…well guess what sister so do I and right now a member of my family is slowly dieing because your too god damn chicken to help!"

- The queen couldn't believe this idiot.

" Ok first off…you really need to work on your people skills because if you want something you don't yell at the person…you ask nicely and second thing….how dare you make accusations about me…I am not playing chicken I am playing it safe."

" How is not waking up Alec playing it safe?"

" The boy holds Magnus's heart and if the boy dies then Magnus will have nothing to live for and then he will be more than happy to grant my request."

" Oh yeah…and what's that?"

" The Book of White. He has it and I want it."

Jace crossed his eyebrows together and shrugged.

" Why do you want that?"

" Seriously do they not teach you kids anything?"

Still noticing the confused look on the teens face, the queen continued.

" The Book of White is the most powerful spell book out there. Every single spell known is in that book…including a spell that will keep the faeries safe from the likes of Sebastian and Maureen. I will do whatever I have to do to get that book and if it means watching the person he loves die…then so be it."

Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew faeries only thought of themselves, but this was just rude.

" Wow…could you be anymore shallow? You claim you care about your families well being, but when the faeries are in danger…who are the ones to show up first and lend a hand…us. Do you think we want too? The answer is no, but we do it anyway and do you want to know why? It's because we care! Now there is a member of our little team fighting for his life, from something we don't know anything about and that's not fair either!"

Taking a deep breath because he was starting to shake, Jace took a moment then continued.

" Now this is how we are going to do this…you can give me the antidote, which will get me to leave, and I promise to never come here again….or…you don't give me the antidote, I leave, and the next time you and your little tinker bells need our help, which will probably be in the coming up very soon, we don't show. So take your pick."

-Glaring at the shadow hunter, the Seelie Queen, got up from the chair, walked over to a small box, then handed the box to Jace.

" Here"

Looking at the box, Jace titled his head.

" What is it?"

" It's the box they use to light the Rockefeller Christmas Tree…it's the antidote you moron."

Holding onto the box as tight as he could, Jace gave the queen a small smile.

" Thank you."

The queen shrugged then made a portal.

" This will take you directly in front of Magnus's apartment. I suggest you hurry."

Nodding his head in thanks, Jace stepped through the portal, but stopped when the queen called out to him.

" I enjoyed our little spat…do come again soon."

Smirking at the faerie, Jace turned around and five seconds later he was in front of the apartment building.

-Looking down at his hands, Jace hugged the box to his chest then ran up the stairs and threw open the door, which startled Izzy Simon, Clary, and Tessa.

" I have it….I have the antidote!"

Tessa jumped from the couch and approached Jace.

" Where did you get it?"

" The Seelie Queen…don't ask how I got it…just be happy I got it…now where's Magnus?"

Glancing down, towards the box, Tessa and the others smiled.

" He's upstairs…he woke up about ten minutes ago."

Still clutching the box, Jace and the others ran upstairs and barged through the bedroom door, scaring the crap out of Magnus.

" What the hell Goldilocks…it's called knocking!"

" Sir Sparkles I have a gift for you…it's the antidote…the faerie queen had it."

Opening the box slowly, Magnus noticed a small bottle with purple glowing liquid inside.

If he wasn't so excited at the thought of his love opening his eyes, Magnus would have commented on the glow, but instead he took the bottle in his hands and gave Jace a hard look.

" How did you get this?"

" I just spend the last hour with her so don't ask."

Chuckling softly, Magnus opened the top then slowly walked over to the bed.

" Did she say what we have to do?"

" He has to drink the entire bottle."

-Nodding his head, Magnus sat down, leaned forward and softly whispered to his angel.

" Please come back to me."

Then after lightly kissing his forehead, Tessa lifted up Alec's head and Magnus pored the liquid down his throat.

Once the bottle was completely emptied, Magnus grabbed onto Alec's hand and they all waited .

After what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes, Alec took a deep breath then slowly opened his eyes.

Everyone giving small sobs, Alec squeezed the warlocks hand and while looking into his eyes he softly whispered.

" I'll always come back to you."

**AN: I think that's a good way to end things. Yay Alec is awake! And since he heard Magnus's plea of coming back to him I wonder if he heard his little confession about his past….I guess you will all have to wait and see.**


	13. Opening up

**AN: I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get this up, before I lost the idea. **

**I just want to thank everyone who is taking an interest in this story and I hope you are all enjoying it so far.**

**As for the ending, I think I see two more chapters than an epilogue, but that might change.**

**Oh and a side note….how about that teaser trailer! I'm now more excited for City of Bones!**

Once Magnus and Tessa both made sure Alec was ok, everyone started with the 20 questions.

" What do you remember?"

" Where did you go?"

" Why did it take you so long to wake up?"

" Are you sure you're ok?"

Starting to hear the same questions over and over, Alec held out his hand to get them all to stop.

" Guys….I will answer all of your questions, but you need to stop. I have a slight headache and you people are only making it worse."

Rushing to his boyfriends side, Magnus gently laid his hand on the side of Alec's head.

Feeling a sudden surge of warmth coming from his head, Alec smiled warmly at Magnus gratefully then he turned his attention back to his friends.

" Now…I will answer all of your questions but please I beg of you one at a time."

And of course Magnus decided to put his two cents in.

" However the moment he gets tired I am kicking all of you out and if you all keep pestering him I will turn each and every one of you into something unnatural."

Knowing to take the warlocks threat in consideration, especially when it came to Alec's health, the teens looked at one another, before Clary began.

" What do you remember?"

-Leaning back onto the pillow, Alec took a few minutes before responding.

" I remember being in a room, that reminded me of a library and I remember talking to Maureen. The last thing I remember is drinking out of a small bottle and then waking up here."

" But why would you go to her, by yourself, in the first place. I mean didn't we agree to wait until we all rested, before we did anything?"

" Her pets threatened to kill the person I love. I had to do something."

The feeling small and broken, Alec looked down and suddenly the bright yellow blanket looked extremely fascinating.

" Wouldn't you do the same thing, if someone threatened to take Jace's life?"

Crossing the room, the girl knelt down and grasped the teens hand gently.

" Of course I would."

Noticing his boyfriend was getting upset, Magnus joined his love on the bed.

" Why don't we continue this Q & A session tomorrow. You need rest."

Turning to his side, Alec brought their foreheads together and the couple had a silent conversations with their eyes.

Watching this take place, their five friends felt like they were intruding on a private matter, but before they could look away, Magnus and Alec broke apart.

" So whose next?"

-Stepping up to the plate, Simon walked over and sat down, on the edge of the bed.

" Where did you go? I mean when you were in this deep sleep?"

Sitting up a little, the teen sighed.

" There was this courtyard and a lot of fog and there was this voice that kept telling me to fight the spell. At first I didn't know what it meant, but then all the nightmares I've been having came to life right in front of me."

Hearing about nightmares for the first time, ignited a red flag in the warlocks head, but instead of acting upon it, he grasped Alec's hand and urged him to continue. However putting the nightmares on the back burning, for now.

" So I did. I thought of everything that made me happy and at first it work, and I almost woke up, but then for some reason I was forced to give up. It was weird. I could feel myself dying and there was nothing I could do about it."

Looking at the shocked look on the vampires face, all Alec could do was shrug.

" Though now that I think about it….I remember hearing whispers. I don't know who the voices belonged too, but I now for some reason they were able to calm me down. However there is something else I remember, but if you don't mind…I would like to keep that to myself…if that's ok?"

Nodding his head, Simon got up and pulled the teen into his arms.

" I'm just really glad your ok. We were really worried about you."

Pulling apart, Alec snuggled into Magnus's arm and gave a soft sigh.

Seeing his parabatai's actions, Jace got up from the chair.

" I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like turning into a squid so why don't we leave these two love birds alone, and stop by tomorrow."

Giving Jace a grateful smile, everyone left the couple alone.

-Once they were left alone, Magnus saw the pale complexion on his boyfriend's face.

" Are you sure you're ok?"

Seeing the worry sketched on the warlocks face, Alec smiled.

" Yes…I'm just very tired."

Holding out his arms, Magnus skipped over to the bed and crawled into the waiting arms of his lover.

" I'm not going to lie….I thought I was never going to be able to do this again. I was so scared. I never want to get that close to loosing you again Alexander."

Taking in the sweet smell of his love, Alec only smiled.

" Well you're lucky because of never plan on going away anytime soon."

Looking up, Magnus pulled his face forward and their lips crushed together in a heated kiss. Both teens grateful for the love they were able to share with one another.

Pulling away, Alec place his hands on Magnus's face and stared deep into those yellow green eyes.

" Tell me about 1902."

Raising his eyebrow a little, Magnus was a little taken back by that request. What does he mean " tell him about 1902". In fact where did that even come from. Just then the said warlock figured out what Alec was talking about. His eyes widening, Magnus didn't know what to do first.

" You heard me?"

Smiling, the shadow hunter nodded his head.

" Yeah I did. It was your voice that helped me come back."

Seeing his boyfriend still in shock, Alec brushed their lips together.

" Thank you so much for opening up to me. I love you so much for it."

Quickly recovering from the shock, Magnus lightly kissed his boyfriends forehead.

" I'm sorry it took me this long to actually tell you."

-Smiling at the affection, Alec yawned then curled into the blankets.

" How about I tell you a bedtime story?"

Nodding his head, Magnus turned to his side and after pulling Alec close to his chest, Magnus told him all about his life in New York.

**AN: Yay! Alec remembered everything Magnus told him! I really hope something like this happens in the City of Heavenly Fire, but alas we wont find out of two years.**


End file.
